


I've learned to love you, honey

by sparkling_lights



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing in the Rain, Love songs, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Quackity is a street performer along with Tommy, SBI is mentioned but they aren't an active role in this, Techno is a writer, no beta we die like tommy by lightning, not the real people, they are in love your honor!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkling_lights/pseuds/sparkling_lights
Summary: “Well, I think we’re gonna wrap things up here, folks, but how about one more song? It’s a brand new one that I wrote for Pinky over here,” Quackity told the crowd through his microphone, nodding at Tommy who had been fiddling with his sticks. Techno raised an eyebrow at Quackity, who mouthed “You’ll see” back at him.“Ready Big Q?”“Absolutely, Tommy.”The two of them let out a quick “one, two, three, four” before beginning to play the introduction to their song. The melody was similar to pop music from the 70’s, similar to The Beach Boys, but not quite. It was more energetic, filled with life, making Techno’s leg bounce in anticipation. Quackity let out a quick cough before beginning to sing.--It was supposed to be a drabble but it got wAY out of hand. Also, much love to the QNB server! <3
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 142
Collections: QNB_DISCORD_FICS





	I've learned to love you, honey

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT ship the CC's mentioned in this fic! Just their personas, and it's all in good fun. This fic was inspired by the song "Honey" by Coastal Club, check it out!

It was supposed to be a regular day. Technoblade was supposed to go to work, turn in a half-assed (yet surprisingly easy to follow) memoir for his shitty boss at the Times, then get a new objective to write about and go home. While Techno did manage to complete most of that list, he was on his way home and he heard the booming voice of his lover and the banging of drums a block away. He almost forgot that Quackity was a street performer, and by some weird twist of fate, so was his younger brother Tommy. They had become a popular duo, with Quackity singing and playing electric guitar and Tommy playing the drums. 

While Techno was reminiscing, he didn’t realize he was walking towards the corner where Quackity and Tommy were performing on. Tommy whispered to Quackity and pointed one of his drumsticks to direct the raven-haired man to his fiance. 

“Techno, mi amor, I didn’t know you’d show up,” Quackity yelled, running through the crowd to hug the pinkette.    
  
“I didn’t know either,” Techno chuckled, letting out an “oof” once Quackity was in his arms. “I just followed your voice and Tommy’s drums once I was two blocks away from work.” Quackity let out a snort and pulled Techno to the front of the crowd and walked back over to Tommy and his guitar. 

“Well, I think we’re gonna wrap things up here, folks, but how about one more song? It’s a brand new one that I wrote for Pinky over here,” Quackity told the crowd through his microphone, nodding at Tommy who had been fiddling with his sticks. Techno raised an eyebrow at Quackity, who mouthed “You’ll see” back at him. 

“Ready Big Q?”   
  
“Absolutely, Tommy.”

The two of them let out a quick “one, two, three, four” before beginning to play the introduction to their song. The melody was similar to pop music from the 70’s, similar to The Beach Boys, but not quite. It was more energetic, filled with life, making Techno’s leg bounce in anticipation. Quackity let out a quick cough before beginning to sing. 

_ “A long drive to my parents house,  _

_ I’ll pick you up from your caffeine drought _

_ I got a feeling you’ll be coming around _

_ I got a feeling, I got a feeling.”  _

* * *

Mornings with Quackity were tranquil and quiet. Soft kisses would be exchanged and Quackity would tell Techno his dreams from the previous night. A pot of black coffee would be made to wake Techno and to help him not be grumpy for the rest of the morning. Plans for the day would be laid out before the two headed out of the apartment, and lingering touches with a promise of more would be traded with quick wishes of luck for the other. 

* * *

_ “We'll take to stop get an ice-cold coke _

_ I started laughing at the words you spoke _

_ I kind of like you and your stupid jokes _

_ I kind of like you, I kind of like you.” _

* * *

Whenever Techno didn’t have work and if Quackity didn’t have a performance scheduled with Tommy, they’d walk down to the nearest 7-11 after spending most of the morning in their apartment. Techno would fail at resisting to laugh as Quackity would stare wide eyed at the slushie machine with its various flavors. Technoblade would get a coke slushie, and Quackity would get a combination of cherry and blue raspberry. Techno would say that his taste buds are absolutely destroyed and Quackity would laugh and drink his monstrous creation a bit too fast and immediately complain of brain freeze. 

* * *

Techno was brought out of his haze as the tune of the song began to change slightly, Quackity smirking at him all the while. 

_ “But love is a chore _

_ And through it all, I want more _

_ Take it slow, don’t let go _

_ We’ve got miles, and miles, and miles.” _

The beat began to pick up and Quackity had a giant smile on his face while he was singing. He was completely in his element, and Techno looked at him with an adoring expression. It was like his heart was melting and he never wanted it to stop. 

_ “I've learned to love you, honey _

_ But we've got a ways to go _

_ You're wide-eyed and inside I know _

_ You're dying to get outside, darlin' _

_ I've learned to love you, honey _

_ And you've got a way with me _

_ You're wide-eyed and alive, _

_ So full of life, I'm mesmerized by your love.” _

* * *

There was one time, two years ago, where Techno and Quackity were visiting Techno’s family in Rhode Island. Tommy hadn’t graduated high school yet, and Wilbur had brought his boyfriend over as well, and Tubbo was in his first year of college. Quackity was out on the front porch with Wilbur’s old guitar, and Techno was watching him play from the doorframe. It had started to rain, and Quackity got up and grabbed Techno’s hands. 

“Come on my love, dance with me,” Quackity had said, putting one hand on Techno’s shoulder and the other on his waist. They swayed together in silence, enjoying the other’s company. 

* * *

Quackity was watching Techno react to his song. He was originally going to perform the song at their wedding, but hey, this will do as well. Plus, it’s always good to get a good playthrough done. The crowd was certainly enjoying it so far, especially Techno, who was watching him with loving eyes that held so many unsaid words. He remembers the memory that the upcoming verse was inspired by, and gave Tommy a quick smile. 

_ “I got a fever that I cannot shake _

_ The thought of you and the interstate _

_ I've got a fever that just won't go away _

_ I got a fever, I got a fever _

_ A long drive to paradise _

_ The sweet shores of another life _

_ But I want it all love, don't you? _

_ I want it all, I want it all.” _

* * *

It was a fairly warm day in New York City, considering it was March. Techno wanted to use up his vacation days so he used them to prepare the perfect proposal for Quackity. He had reserved a table at Quackity’s favorite restaurant and planned a trip to the planetarium right afterward. It went according to plan, Quackity’s face brightening every single second. They had exited the planetarium, Quackity wanting to take a quick walk in the park before taking a taxi home. Techno’s nerves were going haywire, and he didn’t want to mess it up. Fortunately, there was a fountain they stumbled upon and that's where Techno decided he would propose right then and there. 

“Alex, darling, can I ask you something,” Techno said to the smaller man beside him. Quackity looked up at him and nodded. 

“Of course you can, cariño,” Quackity replied softly, taking one of Techno’s hands and kissing his knuckles. Techno’s face turned pink from the contact, and Quackity giggled at the sight. Techno sighed and put one of his hands in his pockets. 

  
  
“Quackity, we’ve been together for almost five years now, and these have been the best years of my life. Meeting you was certainly something I did not expect, but I’m so glad that I did, because I can finally do this.” Quackity raised an eyebrow at the pinkette, but he let out a gasp as soon as he realized that Techno was going down on one knee. 

  
  
“I’ve spent so many months figuring out how to ask you this single question, but you’ve taught me there’s no better time at asking than in the present.”

  
  
“Oh my fucking god, you are not, oh Jesucristo-”

  
  
“Alex Quackity, will you marry me?” Techno pulled out a small box and opened it to reveal a diamond ring with little bits of blue zircon leading up to the diamond. Quackity let out a sob before replying with an ecstatic “yes”, his hand shaking as Techno put the ring onto his ring finger. 

  
  
“I want it all when I’m with you, my love, my light,” Techno whispered as he leaned in to kiss Quackity. Quackity eagerly kissed him back, pouring as much love and devotion into the kiss as he could.    


* * *

Techno sighed fondly as he recalled their engagement, putting his hands together to feel his own engagement ring. It sounded as if Quackity had reached the bridge of his song, so he began to tune back in.    


  
“ _ Let's fall in love, and never give it up _

_ Then let it fade, let it slip away _

_ Think I'm over it, over it _

_ But I'll fight for it, fight for it, oh.”  _

  
  
The bridge repeated two more times, each time becoming more charged with emotion than the last. And then suddenly, the guitar stopped as Quackity began to clap the beat and sing the chorus again. 

_ “I've learned to love you, honey _

_ But we've got a ways to go _

_ You're wide-eyed and inside I know _

_ You're dying to get outside, darlin' _

_ I've learned to love you, honey _

_ And you've got a way with me _

_ You're wide-eyed and alive, _

_ So full of life, I'm mesmerized by your love.” _   
  


Then the ending part of the song began to play, and Techno wanted nothing more than to embrace his fiance and kiss him senseless, even if there was a crowd of people surrounding them. But Techno was a sensible man, and he waited until people were done clapping to go kiss Quackity. Tommy yelled at them in mock disgust, but Techno didn’t care. So what if today didn’t go as planned? As long as Quackity was by his side, he was certain that every day would be paradise.    


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! The ending was a bit rushed, I'll admit it, but I had so much fun with this! This is the first piece of writing I've done in years, and I'm really happy with how it turned out!! If you want to see more of this AU, comment down below!! Can't wait to hear y'alls feedback <3


End file.
